


Tu sonrisa cuando me apartaste

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Takumi-kun Series
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Estaba mejor fingir que nunca hubiera pasado nada, fingir que lo que sentía por Arata fuera sólo en su imaginación; mejor, fingir que el mayor no existiera.Sin embargo, aunque Shingyouji hubiera siempre sido bueno a engañarse de esa manera, no creía de poder llegar a mentirse hasta ese punto.
Relationships: Misu Arata/Shingyouji Kanemitsu
Kudos: 7





	Tu sonrisa cuando me apartaste

**Tu sonrisa cuando me apartaste**

Estaba mejor así, seguía repitiéndose. Estaba mejor fingir que nunca hubiera pasado nada, fingir que lo que sentía por Arata fuera sólo en su imaginación; mejor, fingir que el mayor no existiera.

Sin embargo, aunque Shingyouji hubiera siempre sido bueno a engañarse de esa manera, no creía de poder llegar a mentirse hasta ese punto.

Llevaba caminando sin rumbo alrededor del colegio desde un poco de tiempo ya, y no tenía éxito de sentirse cansado.

Le habría gustado dejar de pensar, concentrarse en cualquiera no fuera Arata Misu, pero sabía ya que no iba a tener éxito de hacerlo.

Desde el momento cuando había pisado la primera vez en la Shidou Gakuen había desarrollado esa especie de obsesión por el mayor, y no veía por qué tuviera que cambiar ahora, sólo porque la realidad le ponía enfrente hechos que ya no podía ignorar.

Le habría gustado que Arata le sonriera de la misma manera como estaba sonriendo por Sagara al teléfono. Le habría gustado verlo tan alegre gracias a él, sin tener que conformarse con esas miradas robadas por accidente, sólo porque pasaba por allí.

Pero de todo lo que había querido en el tiempo por él, había obtenido muy pocas, y las que había tenido no le habrían bastado en eterno para convencerse que al mayor le importara algo de él.

Pensaba, pensaba, recordaba cada momento pasado con el mayor, consideraba todos sus comportamientos y no le gustaban para nada las conclusiones a que llegaba.

A Arata no le importaba nada de él. Todo el contrario, probablemente lo consideraba una molestia cuando su presencia no estaba útil para él.

Shingyouji quería pensar diferentemente, pero la actitud del mayor se lo impedía, era él que nunca faltaba de mostrarse distante, enojado, a menudo teniendo que esforzarse de hacerlo, como si no quisiera dejarle nada a que aferrarse.

Ahora sólo tenía que preguntarse si lo amara bastante de alejarse, de privarlo de su presencia, dejando que se sintiera libre de mover un paso sin que él lo persiguiera como una sombra.

Tenía dolor al pecho sólo al pensarlo, pero no veía otras soluciones.

Había sido bueno a decirle que lo quería, a decírselo a menudo, menos a mantener secreto cuánto su indiferencia lo hiriera, pero al final sabía qué no habría cambiado mucho.

Arata Misu no quería a él, ni su amor.

Y si todo lo que quería era un juguete, y ahora se había hartado de ese juguete, Shingyouji no podía comportarse como el buen animal doméstico que había sido hasta ese momento y dejar su vida sin hacer ruido.

Iba a hacerle daño, más que pudiera sufrir, pero era lo que tenía que hacer.

Quería volver a ver esa sonrisa en la cara de Arata, quería verla siempre, quería que ya no se dejara apagar por su presencia.

Y si hubiera tenido que conformarse con mirarlo de lejos, pues iba a hacerlo.

Dejó de caminar.

Ya no podía pensar, ya no podía con las conclusiones a que había llegado.

Sin hacer ruido, se dijo otra vez.

Si hubiera sido bastante discreto, pues Arata ni se habría dado cuenta de su ausencia.

~

Hacía calor, esa noche.

Shingyouji no sabía si hiciera realmente tan calor – después de todo, era el siete de julio – o si fuera todo lo que había pasado ese día a hacerlo sentir de esa manera.

Por una vez no creía en las palabras de Arata cuando le había dicho que él sólo era su propiedad, cuando Shingyouji le había dicho otra vez que lo quería, y otra vez no había recibido respuesta, cuando Arata había seguido mostrándose indiferente a él.

No, lo le había creído, porque si de verdad no hubiera tenido importancia por el mayor, pues ahora no habrían estado allí, juntos.

Arata no lo habría parado mientras trataba de irse y se habría quedado con Sagara para pasar la noche con él, así como había planeado desde el principio, para mostrar esa sonrisa que aún no le dejaba ver a Shingyouji.

Misu caminaba frente a él, aparentemente dirigido hacia los dormitorios.

Lo seguía a un paso de distancia, un poco porque estaba acostumbrado y un poco porque le gustaba mirarlo caminar. Había algo… elegante. Algo que nunca había visto en nadie, algo que lo mantenía atado al amor que tenía por él, día tras día.

“Volvamos adentro, me cansé.” le dijo el mayor después de unos segundos, y Shingyouji asintió, aunque él no pudiera verlo.

Cuando fueron dentro del edificio se acercó un poco a él, sin dejar de sonreír.

“¿Arata-senpai?” lo llamó, mientras seguían caminando hacia la habitación del mayor. “¿Colgaste el tanzaku este año?” le preguntó, curioso, y Misu se paró improvisamente, cerca de la puerta.

No podía verle la cara, pero tuvo la sensación que hubiera sonreído, por un momento.

“Sí, lo escribí.” le respondió, al abrir la puerta y al entrar en el cuarto, dejando que fuera Shingyouji a cerrarla.

“Y qué...” preguntó el menor, parándose en la entrada y apoyando el hombro contra la pared, mientras Arata se sentaba en la cama.

“Esto.” lo interrumpió, antes que pudiera concluir. “No es asunto tuyo, ¿no?”

Se tumbó en la cama, mirando el cielorraso en expresión neutral.

Shingyouji se preguntó en que estuviera pensando, pero estaba resignado. Era una sensación a que estaba acostumbrado, la de no entender lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

“Lo siento que te interrumpí. Con Sagara-senpai, quiero decir. Por lo demás, era huésped tuyo, y no fue correcto que te fueras conmigo y lo dejaras solo.”

Arata levantó una ceja, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

“No me habría ido si no hubiera querido hacerlo. Esto deberías haberlo entendido. Y, de todas formas, ¿te estás quejando?” lo provocó, apoyándose en los codos.

Shingyouji sacudió la cabeza, al sonreír, avergonzado.

“No, claro que no. Estoy feliz que decidiste de pasar la noche conmigo.” le dijo, sin rastros de vergüenza.

Pensando en cómo se hubiera sentido inseguro durante los días pasados, en cómo hubiera estado determinado en olvidar lo que sentía por Arata, ahora se sentía feliz como nunca había estado en su vida.

Quizás nunca habría tenido todo lo que quería por el mayor, pero todas las concesiones que le hacía estaban agradecidas, y ese día le había mostrado que, aunque pareciendo distante, Shingyouji era parte de su vida. Nunca iba a admitirlo, pero esta consciencia estaba suficiente, ahora, para hacerlo sonreír.

“Ven aquí, Shingyouji.” le dijo, desplazándose un poco en el colchón para dejarle sitio; el menor miró nerviosamente la puerta, al morderse el labio inferior.

“Pero Hayama-senpai…” 

Arata sacudió la cabeza, al hacer un sonido sarcástico.

“Estaba con Saki, ¿no? Dado que decidió de concederle un poco de su tiempo precioso, no creo que volverá muy pronto.” le dijo, pues el menor se convenció a alcanzarlo.

No que le hiciera falta mucha persuasión. Hace cuando habían dejado el camerino de esa tienda tenía ganas de sentirlo de vuelta cerca, ganas de sentirlo a lado y encima a sí, pero sabía bien cual fuera su sitio, y que si quería algo sólo podía esperar que el mayor se lo concediera.

Se tumbó a su lado, al mirarlo en los ojos mientras Arata hacía lo mismo, y luego mientras se levantaba, empujándolo al centro y moviéndose encima a él, buscando sitio entre sus piernas.

Shingyouji estaba casi encantado por sus movimientos, tanto que en algún punto dejó de respirar, casi no se recordara como hacerlo.

Lo miró desabrocharle la camisa que le había comprado, bajarse a besarle suavemente el pecho, y luego seguir quitándole la ropa, mirándolo con una expresión que el menor encontró indescifrable.

Cuando él también se quitó la ropa, Shingyouji trató de no mirarlo con demasiada atención, habiendo ensayado ya cómo su docilidad con Arata vacilara en ocasiones así.

Llevó, en cambio, los ojos a sus manos que todavía lo acariciaban, haciéndolo temblar, que rápidas se desplazaban entre sus piernas, tocándolo con más determinación, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos cuando las sintió más abajo empezar a prepararlo.

A Misu nunca le había gustad desperdiciar tiempo, pero esa noche había decidido de ralentizar el ritmo, de concederse más, y Shingyouji no podía que agradecerlo de su tentativa de provocarlo, algo que hacía muy bien.

Se empujó contra su mano, en movimientos suaves, casi imperceptibles, sabiendo bien que el mayor se habría parado si él no se hubiera sumiso a su ritmo.

Sin embargo, Arata sonreía en ese momento, no con esa sonrisa feliz que el menor había visto ya en su cara, pero, aunque provocativa, era una sonrisa.

Lo vio meterse más cómodo encima a él, pasando la palma de la mano bajo su pierna y llevándosela contra una cadera, al empujar contra de él sin penetrarlo, y lo miró en los ojos come en espera de su reacción.

“M-Misu...” gimió Shingyouji, al morderse un labio mientras el mayor se divertía provocándolo, mostrando más ganas de jugar con él que nunca hubiera visto.

“¿Qué es este cambio de registro?” puntualizó, empujando un poco más contra de él, llevando una mano a su hombro y apretándolo para tener un punto de apoyo.

“Lo siento, Arata-senpai, yo...”

“No dije que no puedes.” lo corrigió otra vez, y no le dio tiempo de decir nada más, que empujó enteramente dentro de él.

El menor gritó, al echar la cabeza contra la almohada. Cuando volvió a mirar a Arata, lo vio con los ojos cerrados, inmóvil, pero sabía ya que no iba a esperar mucho para empezar a moverse; y no lo lamentaba, para nada.

Quería que se moviera, quería sentirlo hondo dentro de sí, porque en esos momentos se sentía como si los dos de ellos tuvieran una relación normal, como si no hubiera nada más que podía desear por su parte.

Levantó la cabeza en una clara invitación, y el mayor no se rebeló a su toma de posición; se bajó hacia él para besarlo, al abrir los labios y al buscar su lengua, mordiéndola suavemente, todavía moviéndose rápido dentro de él, sofocando todos gemidos contra su boca.

Estaba como si le hubiera tomado el corazón y ahora lo tuviera atado en esa boca y en todos gestos y movimientos, y era una sensación tan aniquilante que, aunque queriéndolo hacer, Shingyouji no sabía cómo contrastar.

Se movía lo más que podía para irle al encuentro, pero dejaba el control al mayor, porque estaba bien así por ambos, porque ese era su sitio y, al menos en ese caso, le gustaba someterse enteramente a sus deseos.

Después de unos minutos más, hizo como para llevar la mano a su erección, sintiéndose incapaz de resistir más. Cuando Arata se la desplazó bruscamente, empezó a protesta, al creer que quisiera dejarlo esperar más, pero las quejas se interrumpieron y fueron sustituidas por un gemido agudo cuando el mayor envolvió la palma de la mano alrededor de su sexo, moviéndola al mismo ritmo de sus empujones dentro de él.

Shingyouji memorizó cada sensación que le daba ese toque, sin saber cuándo Arata iba a tener otro impulso de generosidad, y le tomaron sólo unos minutos antes de arquear la espalda hacia el mayor, llegando al orgasmo, gritando su nombre, sintiéndolo moverse hasta que se corrió dentro de él, y disfrutó esa sensación de calor tan intenso, concediéndose de llevar los brazos alrededor de su cuello, tirándolo contra de sí.

No duró mucho tiempo, Misu se desplazó rápido de un lado, al suspirar y al tumbarse, volviendo a mirar el cielorraso.

Se quedaron en silencio, y Shingyouji sólo oía el ruido de sus alientos, y cuando estaba a punto de decidir de hablar, fue el mayor que lo hizo.

“¿Y tú?” preguntó, casi indiferente.

“¿Yo qué?”

“¿Qué escribiste en el tanzaku?”

El menor no pudo evitar de reír, al encogerse de hombros.

“Lo sabes lo que escribí, ¿no?” murmuró, seguro que no le hiciera falta decir nada más.

“Tonto.” masculló Arata. Sin embargo, sonreía.

Shingyouji hizo como para levantarse, pero el mayor lo paró, tirándolo contra de sí por un brazo, dejando que se apoyara contra de él, sin dar señales de querer que se fuera.

El menor no iba a quejarse.

Su relación con Misu no estaba perfecta, nunca iba a estarlo, pero en ese momento sentía unas seguridades que antes no podía tener, y sentía que desde hace cuando lo conocía, había malinterpretado mucho.

Nunca iba a dejarlo atrás, Arata, así como no lo había dejado solo ese día, así como ahora no le permitía de irse.

No le importaba que fuera incapacidad de expresar algo o si nunca habría tenido ganas de hacerlo, pero iba a respectar su manera de ser sin pedirle nada más.

Iba a seguir viviendo en ese sueño desesperado, llamándolo todavía amor sin esperarse nada de él. Esta era su elección, y no necesitaba pensarlo, y se sintió estúpido por haber creído de poder vivir sin lo que Arata le daba inconscientemente.

Porque si nunca se hubiera esperado algo de él, el día cuando Misu se hubiera decidido a regalarle una sonrisa, le habría parecido lo mejor del mundo.


End file.
